


Morning smut

by oops (hobbes1234)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbes1234/pseuds/oops
Summary: Zarkon gives Keith a rim job





	Morning smut

Keith wakes up enveloped in warmth, a hot body pressed to his back and a heavy arm draped over his body. A hot familiar breath brushes his neck, sunshine blinding him when he opens his eyes blearily. He makes to move, but the arm tightens immediately and forces him closer to the heat. Keith huffs. He shouldn’t feel this comfortable, let alone be so off guard to sleep till dawn. As it is, this is the only place he feels this safe, the only time he forgets his duties and can relax. He turns his head.

"Zarkon. Shit, Zarkon we need to get up.“

A grunt is all he gets. He struggles half-heartedly against the hold. Another grunt, and suddenly the body rolls on top of him, pressing him face first into the bed muffling his surpised cry. A hot hand travels down his side, another tightens its grip in his hair. Lips move down and down, Keith grows hotter by every second, wiggling at the sensations. He yelps indignantly when hands hoist him up by his hips and a tongue licks hot wet into his hole. It knocks his breath out of his lungs and he scrabbles for the silk sheets beneath him to ground himself. Zarkon doesn’t go slow, as if he hasn’t been fast asleep just moments ago. His tongue dips fast and deep into his hole, eagerly lapping his rim, darting in and out, coaxing noises from Keith.

"Ah, Ah- hg- AH!   Zaah-„

A finger pushes in, Keith moans. It’s too much too fast, too early in the morning. Strong hands massage his ass, he feels himself blushing deep, and his blood traveling down fast and undeniably. He feels wet and slick. Keith’s moans get more desperate.

"Hng- Ah! Zark- ah ah ah AAH!!“

Keith jumps when Zarkon starts pushing against his prostrate. His tongue still working relentlessly. He arches his back, it’s too good, too much. His arousal climbs fast and he is already so close.

"Zarkon-" a hand comes down hard on his cheek. Keith hisses and throws Zarkon a dirty look over the shoulder. Zarkon responses by gracing his teeth along his rim and Keith lets out a loud moan dropping his head.

He is so close, already trembling, trying to grind down onto the sheets, but Zarkon is still holding him up and not allowing it.

"Zarkon- I’m- ah ah- AH“ another finger. "hng oh god yes, ah ah“

It’s too much but still not enough, Keith moves to touch himself.

"Don’t touch yourself“ Zarkon’s voice is rough and makes Keith shiver and moan desperately, hitting the sheets with his fists but complying, trembling, trembling.

„ah fu—ahh, yes, aah ah“ the fingers become more urgent, rougher. "AH! Zarkon! Fuck“ a third finger pushes in, his prostrate is ambushed again and again, the tongue pistoling faster and faster in and out. Dark moans start coming from Zarkon.

"AH Zarkon plea-AAh!! F – aah ah ah I need-aah“ Keith is on fire, the fingers burn and pleasure his prostrate relentlessly, a pool of precome is forming beneath him. Zarkon starts grunting louder and louder, just as turned on, the rhythm becomes messy, fingers and tongue dig deeper and harder and Keith loses it. His hips stutter in the tight hold, his toes curl

"I- ah I’m gonna- ah ah, ZARKON AHAAA !!“He comes loud and messy, jerking hard and Zarkon moans, tightening his grip and speeding up even more.

"ah, Zar ah, ah ah, ng, too much, t- ah, mu-AAh“ Keith trembling and twitching helplessly while Zarkon keeps going. Keith tries to move out of the hold in vain, his eyes blur and he sobs

"Zarkon, ah, ah please ah“ tears run down his cheeks and Zarkon moans loudly, he removes himself from Keiths ass and starts jerking himself off. Keith cries out and sobs into the sheets at the release of the hold. A few strokes and grunts later Zarkon comes all over Keith’s back. He moves to smear come over his rim with his cock and marvels at the wet sobbing mess below him, breathing heavily and contently. Keith trembles and trembles and can’t stop sobbing, too overwhelmed. Sated Zarkon once again drops down on him, draping his hot body all over Keith’s shivering form and holds him tight. He kisses his neck and shoulders until the sobs slowly ebb away. Keith feels boneless when hot breath brushes over his ear. "What was that about getting up“ Keith groans and sinks deeper into the sheets. "Fuck you.“.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I'm shocked about myself that I started writing, let alone SmUt. I'm kinda embarrassed omg


End file.
